Emily
Emily '''was a housemate and the 3rd place finisher in International House of Shade: Italy. International House of Shade: Italy Emily entered the house as one of 16 original housemates. Once it was revealed that the housemates would be playing in duos, it was revealed that Emily would be competing with her friend Michael A.. While managing to stay safe during the first set of house nominations, Michael and Emily found themselves nominated next to the duo of Casey K. and Darian. After discussion, Michael decided to face the public vote as Italy was Emily's first tumblr game. Michael faced off against Darian and managed to survive the public vote and guaranteed the duo immunity during the triple eviction during week 3. Once their immunity ran up though, the duo found themselves nominated yet again, but this time against the duo of Christian and Victor. Yet again Emily found herself saved thanks to Michael taking the chance to face the public vote, this time against Christian. Unfortunately this time around, Emily lost Michael to the public vote against Christian, and was left in the game alone. During week 5 it was announced that the game would be entering into BBUS/CAN week, and during that time, Emily gained access to the luxury suite due to losing Michael the previous week. During her time in the Luxury Suite, Emily gained access to the room designed specifically for the current week and received a secret power of veto to use during the week. Emily spent this time bonding with housemates like Nick and Samantha B., and when she managed to not get nominated at either time under Jaiden's HOH, Emily used her secret veto to put the final nail in the coffin to Jaiden's HOH, saving her new alliance with Nick, Sam, Logan C., Elijah and Christine, when she and that group voted to evict Jay, one of Jaiden's allies. Now with a new alliance, Emily was in a decent position, and when the duos twist was brought back, Emily was paired with Christine as a new duo. However, Emily found her duo nominated yet again during the double eviction, but this time, she was saved from the nomination when Christine, decided to face the public vote for their duo, unfortunately she suffered the same fate as Michael and Christine was evicted, leaving Emily without a duo yet again. Luckily enough, Emily along with Victor, who had also lost their duo the previous week, gained access to the Luxury Suite, making her the first and only housemate to visit the Luxury Suite twice. Both Emily and Victor gained the ability to nominate 1 housemate for eviction, of which Emily used it to take a jab at the opposing alliance, nominating Jaiden next to Nick, who was nominated by Victor. At the end of week 7 Emily's nomination in Jaiden was evicted by the public. Emily managed to skate by another house nomination during week 8, however when she failed to win the finale pass during week 9, she found herself nominated against her alliance in Nick, Sam, Elijah and Logan. Luckily enough Emily survived her first and last public vote to evict and made the finale alongside Elijah, Logan, Nick and Victor. Once the results were revealed, despite being a newbie, Emily managed to out place both Elijah and Logan, making it to the top 3 of the season, however after accumulating only 12.3% of the public vote to win, Emily finished the season as the second runner up and 3rd place finisher for the Italian series. Competition History Nomination History '''Total Nomination Points: 22